Tic Tac El Tiempo Corre
by Shirabe Tsuki Yoru
Summary: La determinacion es buena... hasta que se convierte en una obsesión, que se alimenta del alma y la desaparece, para dejar un cuerpo sediento que ningún agua saciara.


Aquí de nuevo, presentando un pequeño fic, nacido de una momentánea inspiración, he de mencionar que no espero las mejores criticas, solo les presento una visión de Sasuke Uchiha, espero ¡les guste!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son de mi creación, sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**TIC TAC EL TIEMPO CORRE**

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Ha nacido, y con él un peso muy grande: pertenecer al clan Uchiha es el primer reto que la vida le impone, tantos a quienes alcanzar, tantos a quienes superar.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

El esfuerzo es grande: sudor y lágrimas, pero no el suficiente para ser igual al hermano mayor, no lo ve así, pero sabe que para su padre su hermano estará sobre de él por que lo supera, ¿pero no acaso lleva mas tiempo vivo?, no importa solo sabe que su hermano es el mejor y el solo el aprendiz.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Algo anda mal… no hay ruidos, no hay luz, algo lo hace correr inmediatamente a su casa. Entonces todo igual que en la entrada; simplemente no hay nadie y parece que no avanza cuando se dirige hacia la sala… ahí estaban; su madre, su padre… todos muertos al lado de su hermano quien es el único en pie.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Solo corre y no te detengas es lo que su mente le ordena, pero su hermano lo intercepta en la calle, y por medio de un Genjutsu la mente del pobre niño ve una y otra vez la muerte de sus padres causada por la persona que mas admiraba.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Y su hermano solo le deja estas últimas palabras antes de partir:

"Hermano estúpido. Si quieres matarme, ¡maldíceme!, ¡ódiame! Puedes llevar una existencia despreciable si quieres. Huye... escapa... ¡aférrate desesperadamente a la vida!. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí."

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Es solo un niño que ha quedado varado, pero sin embargo no sabe controlar su sed de venganza, lucha por graduarse de la academia y así buscar al traidor, se ha olvidado de vivir, se ha olvidado de sentir otra cosa que no sea venganza, y lo único que ronda en su mente es la muerte de su hermano provocada por él.

Tic Tac el tiempo corre

Ahora es un graduado, falta menos, pero ¡demonios! su equipo no es muy útil a sus propósitos, un chico inmaduro, y una débil shinobi, y para acabar peor un sensei que en definitiva no les enseñara mucho

Tica tac el tiempo corre

El entrenamiento es duro, el sensei solo ocultaba lo que en verdad era, pero aun así sus compañeros no le sirven, son poca cosa

Tic tac el tiempo corre

El examen chunnin, su oportunidad para avanzar mas, una batalla en el bosque, un encuentro, una mordida y ha perdido la conciencia, cuando reacciona la venganza es más fuerte, un sádico sin control que es temido ahora por una de sus compañeros

Tic tac el tiempo corre

La marca duele, pero ha pasado el bosque, no se rendirá, menos ahora que tiene que luchar por ganarse un lugar, la marca crece y su sensei lo prepara para un ritual, para sellar esa marca, pero el chico duda, sabe que esa marca lo ha hecho mas poderoso peor ¿Por qué?

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Misiones, pruebas, todo lo que un ninja debe hacer, pero él busca algo más, algo que nadie entenderá…

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Es momento de marchar con aquel que le puede dar poder, ninguna oferta es mala si se trata del mismo, es la hora de dejar lo que le hace humano y concentrarse en lo que hoy es su única meta.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Ahora aquel que le entreno, y el otro que le aprecio, mas aquella que le "amó" notan la ausencia, de aquel chico que poco a poco se le desconoce. Pero el egoísmo de ella les obliga a mantener su recuerdo presente.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Muerte al que obsequio la marca, es hora de la segunda parte del plan, un nuevo equipo, tres compañeros, y una meta que cumplir.

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Es el momento mas anhelado de su vida, combate a muerte con aquel parricida, los recuerdo de ese día calientan la sangre del pequeño vengador, describir una batalla como esa no es necesario, solo basta decir que el mayor se ha entregado en sacrificio por aquel pequeño de mente trastornada…

Tic tac el tiempo corre

Una vida obsesionada por un reto que ha se ha cumplido ya, una respuesta ha tomado por sorpresa al heredero del clan masacrado: su hermano nunca fue el villano…

Tic tac el tiempo se detuvo...

* * *

A ¿qué les cuesta dejar comentarios? jejeje no sean mala onda

Saludos!


End file.
